Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to location of objects using radio frequency (RF) transmissions. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system and method for range and direction determination to an array of radio receivers.
Description of the Related Art
Many existing systems that use RF transmissions to determine location within a space require static receivers dispersed throughout the space. Such systems can be time intensive to install; they require large amounts of cabling, and a complex calibration and survey. To reduce overall system cost and complexity, a method is needed to determine the location of objects within a space that is easier to setup and maintain. The system described herein reduces cost and complexity by limiting the number of receivers and eliminating the need for a detailed survey. It reduces overall setup time allowing for temporary installations that can be configured and removed for a single event. The reduced size of the system allows for installation and tracking on mobile equipment.